


Double Trouble (Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble)

by SilverRose42



Series: Normal Was Never a Virtue (It Denotes a Lack of Courage) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alcohol, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Women, Explanations of Magic, Friday Night Poker, Gen, Harry Dresden's Worldview is Smashed, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Margaritas, Mega Crossover Fic of DOOM, Ministry of Magic, Platonic Relationships, Poker, Poker Nights, Tequila, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Usual Poker Players Make an Unmentioned Appearance, Trickster Gabriel, Tricksters, Types of Magic, White Council, Witch!Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRose42/pseuds/SilverRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis was not a fan of Chicago. For one, it was always windy, and there was typically some sort of storm on the way. For another, the magicals that lived there were particularly vicious, some working with the mafia, others running whorehouses. Finally, Darcy’s main problem with Chicago was one of its residents. Harry Dresden, wizard, and someone that Darcy, inexplicable, just could not get on good terms with.</p><p> </p><p>OR: The one where Darcy makes a friend, the magical universe is explained some, and the author cheerfully fills one of her requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble (Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystallea1321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallea1321/gifts).



Darcy Lewis was not a fan of Chicago. For one, it was always windy, and there was typically some sort of storm on the way. For another, the magicals that lived there were particularly vicious, some working with the mafia, others running whorehouses. Finally, Darcy’s main problem with Chicago was one of its residents. Harry Dresden, wizard, and someone that Darcy, inexplicable, just could not get on good terms with.

~*~

Oh, Darcy and Harry Dresden got along fine under normal circumstances. They cracked bad jokes, and generally snarked back and forth. The issues started when it came to magic.

Darcy did not believe one group of people should hold all of the power, especially if they were allowed to assign spies on the magicals, and their only form of punishment was killing. Thus, Darcy and the White Council did not get along.

Harry cheerfully disagreed with the White Council on very many points, but he didn’t put much stock into Darcy’s form of witchcraft. “Spells and potions in their food may be all well and good for keeping them healthy, but it won’t do much good for anything else,” he’d told her the first time she’d met him, sitting in the back of Mac Anally’s.

Suffice to say, Darcy had left him a little surprise just before she left town for New Mexico, in the form of twenty-four hours of mildly bad luck (he’s consulted for the police; while his luck was bad, it wasn’t bad enough to lose him his job. Darcy knew better than that).

After that, the White Council had tried to sic a spy on Darcy every time she was in Chicago (they couldn’t do it outside Chicago; that was where their headquarters were based these days, and Darcy didn’t fall under their jurisdiction). Darcy was never pleased, and always made a point of threatening them with the Salem council whenever this occurred.

So Darcy was not a fan of Chicago, or really of Harry Dresden and his magic. So she was confused when she got a phone call from him, asking for her help on a case he was working.

~*~

“Be serious with me Harry, why did you think you needed my help?” Darcy was walking beside him, trying desperately to keep her hair out of her face.

Harry snorted. “I’ve already told you, this is more up your alley than anything. I’d be stupid not to admit that I don’t know what this is.”

Darcy raised an eyebrow as they entered the building. “And you think I do?”

Harry shrugged. “I think you know more about Nordic magic than I do. Question, how are you not breaking that thing?” He nodded to Darcy’s cell phone.

“There’s a rune on the back that makes it compatible with magic,” she said distractedly. “Also, I learned some control over it when around electronics.”

Harry blinked at her, before turning to face the woman before them. “Murph.”

She nodded to him. “Dresden. Who’s this?”

“Darcy Lewis,” Darcy informed her, pocketing her phone. “Harry thinks I can help.”

Murph glanced at Harry, who gave a short nod. “Kid’s got spunk,” he informed the cop cheerfully enough. “And intelligence enough to figure out what’s going on.”

Murph sighed, but opened the door. “We’re not quite sure what happened here. All we know is that there was a claim of domestic violence, and then, according to the survivor, the Hulk came crashing in.”

Darcy glanced at the wall. “That is indeed shaped like the Hulk,” she proclaimed. “Except it’s too small. Also, he wasn’t here at the time of the attack. Harry, why did you need my help with this again?”

Murph, however, was looking at her with a calculating eye. “How do you know that?”

Darcy glanced at her. “Because I live and work with the Avengers,” she said dutifully. “And the Hulk’s alter-ego was working at the time of the attack. I know. I brought him coffee.”

Harry sighed. “Well, this is really why I brought you in. If it wasn’t him, who was it?”

Darcy shrugged. “Trickster, probably. This fits their gig, and really, what mortal would try and pull that off?”

“You’d be surprised,” Harry muttered.

“Trickster,” Murph said, scribbling away in her notepad. “Can we catch them?”

Darcy shrugged again. “Maybe, if they’re still in town. But seeing as how they’ve probably skipped out by now, most likely not.”

Murph nodded, and shut her pad. “Harry can tell us what we’re looking for?” Harry opened his mouth, but Murph shook her head. “Later. Right now,” she said, looking at Darcy, “I’d like to get dinner.”

Darcy’s eyebrow flew up. “What, like a date?”

Murph shook her head. “Like a Harry Dresden Bitching Club.”

Darcy grinned, slow and wide. “I think this’ll be the start of a great friendship.”

~*~

The Harry Dresden Bitching Club was an accurate description. Murph complained vigorously about Harry’s lack of trust in her, while Darcy cheerfully told her all about Harry’s refusal to acknowledge different types of magic and power.

This lead to Darcy explaining about different types of magic to a curious, and oft left out Murph over margaritas and Mexican food.

“Different magicals have different governing bodies, and each body works differently,” Darcy explained. “Harry’s operating under the White Council, which is all about secrecy, and they like to punish people by killing them. I have a friend, Luna, who works under the various Ministries of Magic. They use wands as focusers, and most of them are sever centuries behind the times. They’re even more secretive than the White Council.”

“What about you,” Murph asked, as she took a sip of the margarita sitting in front of her. “I’m assuming you’re not under the White Council?”

Darcy waved her off. “If I was, I’d be dead by now,” she informed Murph. “Nah, I technically fall under the Salem Council of Magic, which takes in any magical in the States that doesn’t fall under any other council. Really, it’s all in the same stuff, all the same power. The difference is how it’s accessed.”

Murph thought about that for a moment. “Electronics don’t work around Harry, but they work around you. If it’s all the same power, why is that?”

Darcy blinked. “That was a good question. Well, I grew up in the non-magical part of the world, so I learned to control my power. Electronics are pretty good around me. Plus, magic can work on just about anything. There’s a rune carved on the back of my phone so that no one else can short it out using magic, and I’ve written spells into the code before.”

Murph tilted her head. “You can do that? Write spells in code?”

Darcy grinned. “Just got to know what it is you’re doing programming-wise. Anyone can do written magic.”

~*~

Darcy left Chicago the next morning. Dresden quickly learned that she had also left Murph with an open invitation to her Magical Poker Night (a feat that Harry himself had yet to manage), and that Darcy had left Murph several books on written magic.

Needless to say, he was not pleased.

~*~

It takes awhile for anything to happen, but eventually Harry and Murph end up in New York. Darcy greets Murph with a smile, and Harry with a critical eyebrow, but otherwise introduces them to the Avengers. Harry pretends like he isn’t shocked and surprised that nothing is shorting out around him here.

Later that night though, Darcy snags Wanda and Murph away, and brings them to the poker game.

Murph proves to be adept at poker, without actually cheating, unlike the rest of the motley crew that’s in attendance that evening.

Murph leaves with more contacts than she arrived with, and several offers to become a permanent part of the game’s rotation.

Harry leaves with several scowls, and some lectures on acceptance of all forms of magic, and promises that he’s changed his worldview, he promises (and if he just so happened to watch a Trickster trying to come into the Tower and getting shocked for his efforts, well, Harry wasn’t about to tell).

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you may recognise above, but you've all probably figured that out by now.
> 
> Let's see, this is a gift for Crystallea1321, you requested this awhile ago, except that I hadn't read all of Storm Front yet. So, with 1.5 of the Dresden Files books under my belt, this is the result. Murph will probably make more appearances as the series progresses, now that she's been officially invited to Poker Nights. And for anyone wondering, yes Bob will show up at some point. Probably around the same time Deadpool shoes up. I feel like they'd get along.
> 
> Speaking of Crystallea, if anyone's been following the insanity going on in La Vie en Rose's comments, you've all guessed at one of my upcoming works. For those of you that haven't been looking, I'm working through a rather large Founders AU for the Potter 'verse. It won't fit into my Once Upon a Time series, nor will it fit into this 'verse.
> 
> Some more upcoming things: Here is the Witch!Darcy 'verse, people should expect some musical crossovers, one where Darcy meets the World, and some others. Outside, people should expect more of A Shoe for Every Occasion, as well as Starlight, Starbright. Also, the Les Mis fit is in the works as we speak.
> 
> Anywho, constructive criticism gets all sorts of rewards that I can't think of right now, but flames will be used to light the grill for burgers.
> 
> ~Silver Rose


End file.
